Flex Entertainment
Flex Entertainment (formerly Old Man Dad Records) is a record label founded by Yung Schmoobin in 2018, infamous for its terrible songs and artists. On January 5, 2019, the label merged with fellow infamous label Asseating Records to form a new record label called Flex Entertainment. The label is so obscure that it is unknown who is actually behind it and has rarely ever been talked about in videos. Why They Suck # The immense majority of their artists are notoriously bad for many reasons (ex. Submarine Man, Yung Spice, Lil Meerkat) and each one is bad and weird in their own ways. # Some of the artists on this label use Plotagon, an animation software for their music videos. Some also use Bitmoji in their album covers. # Many of their artists such as Submarine Man and Lil Meerkat use way too much Auto-Tune. What's worse is that the Auto-Tune is not even on key in many cases. # The lyrics from this label are garbage, usually about flexing money, subscribers or talking about foot fetishes and Sonic the Hedgehog body pillows. # Many of the stage names on this label are terrible (ex. Lil Mosquito Disease, Lil Bodypillow, Lil PeeStain). # Their artists often cover or blatantly steal other people's songs or beats and ruin them (ex. "Bohemian Rhapsody", "I Love It", "Look At Me!"). # Their production and mixing are awful, especially when the vocals are louder than the instrumental and some of the beats sound like ear rape. # Most of the songs from the artists are too long (ex. "Submarine Boy Rules" is at 9 minutes, and "The Doodle" is at 12 minutes!). # Their YouTube channel rips off WorldStarHipHop. # Many of their artists are egotists and narcissists like A.J. and Submarine Man who think that they are the best and better than everyone else while also claiming that their music is the greatest thing ever. # Sometimes they steal other people's vocals from their songs and then add them to their songs as features (ex. Lil Pump, Blueface, 6ix9ine, Yoko Ono). # Another bad and arguably worse record label, Gang Weed Records merged with Flex Entertainment on April 16, 2019. Redeeming Qualities # They have signed three good artists. MainCiaga, Kid Phang and Jaewon XXVI. # They also have other "decent" or passable artists such as; KidPatrick and Wild Wes. #* A.J., although a terrible rapper is a good producer. # A few of the beats used by the artists are passable or decent like the ones MainCiaga and Jaewon XXVI use and some beats used by Lil Flexer like the one for "Glock & Uzi" and "Talent". Even the beat for "Issa Banger" by Lil Mosquito Disease could have been used well if someone else rapped over it. # Recently, the label realized that a lot of their artists are so bad that they're not worth keeping and had therefore created a list of artists to purge from the label, with Tom Sawyer, Lama Doodle and Footye North getting booted. Yung Amino Acid was also on the chopping block. # Some of the rappers on this label that were once unlistenable are starting to improve their music and take a more serious approach. (ex. Lil Mosquito Disease, Lil Flexer, Kid Phang, Yung Schmoobin, etc.) Record Label Discography Studio Albums * Lil Flexer - Ice! (2018) * Lama Doodle - You Are Out (2018) * Submarine Man - NoStockingz (2018) * Lil Flexer - Flexer For Life (2018) * MainCiaga - Closed Caskets Vol 1. (2018) * Lil Meerkat - ''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1'''' (2018) * MainCiaga - ''Hope Never Dies (2019) * Lil Expired Lettuce - Crip Wit The Drip * Wild Wes - The New Funk (2019) * Submarine Man - Barefoot Worlds (2019) * Jake G. (Miner Jake G.) - My World (2019) * Big Baller B - Big Baller Paradise (2019) * Yung Spice - Community 3 (2019) * CRZFawkz - Summer Fawkz (2019) * Lil Mosquito Disease & Big Baller B - Swarm (2019) * Wild Wes - Bringdawildback ''(2019) * Jake G. (Miner Jake G.) - ''The Epic Gamer Minecraft Parodies Collection ''(2019) * Wild Wes - ''The New Funk 2 ''(2019) * Wild Wes - ''W.I.L.D Wes ''(2019) * CRZFawkz - ''CRZ TV ''(2020) * Jaewon XXVI - ''26 (TBA) * Lil Meerkat - Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 2 ''(TBA) * Old Man Dad Records - ''The Great Will Rise ''(TBA) * Dame Tu Cosita - Unnamed Studio Album (TBA) * BarefootStoriesNet - ''Traditional Barefoot Tunes, Vol. 1 - Greatest Hits Album (TBA) * THE HOMIE. - Homie City (TBA) * Lil Bodypillow - The Virgin Chronicles, Vol. 1 (TBA) * Lama Doodle - Man of Honor (TBA) * Slim Buckley - Wet Country Roads (TBA) * Yung Lil Swag - Swaggin' on a B Mixtapes *Submarine Man - Lama Poof! (2018) *Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape (2018) *Foot Fetish Forever - Charles (2018) *Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz (2019) *Lil Mosquito Disease - Infection (2019) *Wild Wes - Wild Wes (2019) *A.J. - A.J. (2019) *Wild Wes - BeWilderness ''(2019) *Yung Schmoobin - ''Yung Boy Flexin (2019) *Wild Wes - Wild Wes 2 ''(2019) *Wild Wes - ''Wild Wes 3 ''(2019) * Yung Spice - ''Community 2 (2019) * CRZFawkz - Fawkz-OP III (2019) * Wild Wes - Satisfaction Guaranteed ''(2019) * Wild Wes - ''Wildimatic (2019) EPs *Submarine Man - The Bad Boy (2018) *Big Baller B - The Good, The Brad and the Emo (2018) *A.J - The AddressedBean64 EP (2018) *Jake G. (Miner Jake G.) - House of T.N.T. (2019) *Lama Doodle - You are Out, The Remixes ''(2019) *Yung Schmoobin - ''It's 9:30 PM And I'm Bored (2019) *Yung Lil Swag - Fat and Retarded (2019) *Jake G. (Miner Jake G.) - (The Best) Minecraft Parodies (2019) *Wild Wes - Itz A Wild World ''(2019) *Jaewon XXVI - ''Phase: 1 (2019) *Wild Wes - Yall Know ''(2019) *BRÆD - ''left the chat (2019) *MainCiaga - Fear No Evil (2019) *Yung Spice - Community (2019) *Big Baller B - The Good, The Brad and the Emo 2 (2019) *CRZFawkz - ''Ligma 2'' (2019) *CRZFawkz - ''Ligma 3'' (2019) *CRZFawkz - Ligma 4 (2019) *Wild Wes - Yall Know 2 (2019) *CRZFawkz - Ligma 5 (2019) *Yung Schmoobin - Sad Lives Matter (2019) *1027 - FLACCID DELUSIONS (2019) *Wild Wes - Yall Know 3 (TBA) *Wild Wes - Yall Know 4 (TBA) *Lil Feety - Queen Of The Feet (TBA) Acts Who Are Signed or Have Collaborated with Flex Entertainment # 1027 # 6ix9ine # Abstract Anish # A.J. # Ashi # Aspecialboi # Axtern # AZee # Barefoot Man # BarefootStoriesNet # Barefoot Youth # Big Baller B # Big Lil # blackman69 # BlocBoy JB (sample) # Blueface (sample) # BRÆD # ChipsBeatsKids # Craig # CRZFawkz # Dame Tu Cosita # Danny # DJ Foot # DThiccc # Dwayne Pitts # Eliano Man (ex-artist) # Flying Boi # Foot Fetish Forever # Footi Frank # Footye North # goob # HamidMadeDis # Hood Guy # IceJJFish (sample) # Indominus Foot # JackG # Jake G. (Miner Jake G.) # Jaewon XXVI # Jimbo # JJ LOVES SOME R0BLX XD # J1D # Kaboom # KidPatrick # Kid Phang # Kodak Nutsack # Kumbha # Lama Doodle # Lanze # legendaryguy31 # Lil AK Trap # Lil Belton # Lil Bodypillow # Lil Booty Snatcher # Lil Boxx # Lil Expired Lettuce # Lil Fayz # Lil Fedora # Lil Feety # Lil Flexer # Lil Guacamole # Lil Jergens # Lil Jon's Son Not Clickbait # Lil Karat Stixx # Lil Kii # Lil Kolya # Lil Meerkat # Lil milk # Lil Mosquito Disease # Lil N*gga Toilet # Lil PeeStain # LIL PEEWEE P # Lil PP # Lil Pump (sample) # Lil Sea Cucumber # Lil Shizz # Lil Teacup # Lil Toy Yoda # Little 7-Tentacled Octopus # Litty Chugs # Lodat Blue # MainCiaga # MC Icy # Megafoot # Michael Trapson (Sample) # Michael Wackson # MOL$ # Mothasmeetin' Footfolk # Papa Thicc # PewDiePie (sample) # PlayaBallvy # Plug Chippie # POO BAND # Riak Riak # Rich White Man # Sakooni! # Slim Buckley # Ski Mask the Slump God (sample) # Submarine Boy # Submarine Man # SupremeSlushii # Tay-K # THE HOMIE. # Tha Foot Guy # Tom Sawyer (ex-artist) # Travis Scotch # Trippie Redd (sample) # Unkle Adams # venezuelan-child # Wild Wes # Willberto # Xenado # x woog # yello cloud # Yoko Ono (sample) # YoungBananaPeel # Yung Amino Acid # Yung Feet # Yung Fiji Water # Yung Fizz # Yung Hummus # Yung Lambo # Yung Schmoobin # Yung Lil Swag # Yung Pepp # Yung Spice # Zavale # Zed Elh Channel Trailer Flex Entertainment Trailer Category:Record Labels Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Flexers Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Artists who can't take Crticism